Heisse Nacht
by Rebilein
Summary: Traum oder Wirklichkeit? Entscheidet selbst
1. Chapter 1

**Holla! **  
Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas mal wirklich schreiben würde. Daran Schuld ist vermutlich Shiruy (Schäm dich!).  
Naja, ich habs jetzt nun mal geschrieben. Daran ist auch nichts mehr zu ändern.

Heiße Nacht - Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

Leise öffnete sich die Tür. Fahles Licht drang in das Zimmer, dann huschte eine Gestalt hinein und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam ging sie auf das Bett zu. Unter der leichten Sommerdecke bewegte sich jemand.  
"Du hast es also doch nicht ohne mich ausgehalten," sagte dieser Jemand im Bett und setzte sich auf.  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich komme vorbei," erwiderte die Gestalt, ging zum Fenster und zog den schweren Vorhang zurück.  
Silbernes Mondlicht fiel in das Zimmer. Da es im Zimmer nun etwas heller war, erkannte Tala einen schlanken, muskulösen Jungenkörper, der teilweise noch von der Sommerdecke verdeckt war.  
Der Junge im Bett stand auf, kam auf Tala zu und küsste ihn stürmisch. Er hatte nichts weiter an als Boxershorts.  
Tala streichelte sanft über die Brust des anderen, während er dessen Kuss mindestens genauso stürmisch erwiderte  
Langsam ließ der Junge von Talas Lippen ab und liebkoste dessen Hals. Seine Hände wanderten unter Talas Shirt und schoben es hoch und über dessen Kopf. Nun widmete er sich Talas Brustwarzen. Dafür erntete er einen Seufzer von seinem Gegenüber: "Oh Kai!!"  
Kai lächelte und küsste ihn weiter. Dabei zog er Tala langsam zum Bett hinüber, wo er ihn sanft nieder drückte.  
Wieder stöhnte Tala leise auf, als Kai nun mit der Zunge seinen Bauchnabel umkreiste und langsam weiter nach unten wanderte.  
Ruckartig zog er Talas Shorts herunter und warf sie neben das Bett auf den Boden. Dann schlängelte er sich wieder an Talas Körper empor und küsste ihn erneut auf die Lippen. Nun entbrannte ein feuriges Zungenspiel zwischen den beiden.  
Tala nutzte die Gelegenheit um Kai nun auf den Rücken zu legen.  
"So, jetzt will ich aber auch mal meinen Spaß haben," flüsterte er Kai verführerisch ins Ohr. Dieser lächelte und legte sich entspannt hin.  
Leicht liebkoste nun Tala Kais Oberkörper mit seinen Lippen. Dieser ließ immer wieder ein leises Seufzen oder Stöhnen von sich hören.  
Nun ging Tala so weit, dass er Kai die Boxershorts auszog und sich über dessen bestes Stück hermachte. Vorsichtig leckte er mit der Zunge darüber.  
Kai konnte kaum noch stillliegen, stöhnte immer lauter auf und krallte die Finger rechts und links neben sich in das Bettlaken.  
Immer wieder wechselte Tala von Kais Oberkörper zu dessen Genitalien und machte ihn damit fast vollkommen verrückt.  
Nun wurde es Kai jedoch zu schön und so verfrachtete er Tala wieder unter sich. Auch ihm wurde nun die Boxershorts von Kai ausgezogen, sodass beide nun vollkommen nackt waren.  
Wie bei ihm selbst, vollzog Kai nun das gleiche Spielchen bei Tala, bis er ihn schließlich auf den Bauch drehte.  
Vorsichtig drang Kai in Tala ein. Dieser verzog im ersten Moment das Gesicht, da es sehr schmerzhaft für ihn sein musste. Doch dann entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und man konnte förmlich spüren, dass er nun genauso viel Lust und Spaß hatte wie Kai.  
Dieser bewegte sich zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller in Tala. Die eine Hand hatte er an dessen Taille gelegt, mit der anderen streichelte er Talas Glied.  
Beide waren so erregt, dass keiner es noch länger ausgehalten hätte. Darum kamen beide fast gleichzeitig.  
Kai sank erschöpft neben Tala auf das Bett und lächelte ihn glücklich an.  
Auch Tala lächelte und kuschelte sich an Kais Brust.  
Plötzlich öffnete sich knarrend die Tür und Kai wachte auf.  
War das alles nur ein Traum? dachte er und zwickte sich in den Arm.  
Ja, er war wach. Er setzte sich auf, blickte zur Tür und erkannte Tala, wie er leise die Tür hinter sich verschloss ...

Ende


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo!!

So, da bin ich wieder. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, es bei dem einen Kapitel zu belassen, doch um mehreren Aufforderungen Folge zu leisten habe ich die Geschichte nochmals geschrieben. Diesmal aus der Sicht von Kai.

Heiße Nacht - Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

**Das ganze Geschehen aus Kai's Sicht**

Leise öffnet sich die Tür. Jemand huscht ins Zimmer und schließt leise die Tür hinter sich. Dann ist alles ruhig. Ich bewege mich vorsichtig unter der Decke. Am liebsten hätte ich mich umgedreht und wäre dir um den Hals gefallen. Tala ...  
Ich höre langsame Schritte, die auf mein Bett zu kommen. Was hast du vor?  
"Du hast es also doch nicht ohne mich ausgehalten,"sage ich und setze mich auf.  
Nun kann ich ihn schemenhaft erkennen.  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich komme vorbei," antwortest du, gehst zum Fenster und ziehst den schweren Vorhang zurück.  
Völlig verblüfft schaue ich dich an. Das Mondlicht hüllt dich in einen silbernen Schleier. Es ist einfach atemberaubend. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Es geht nicht anders...  
Ich stehe auf und falle dir nun doch um den Hals. Stürmisch drücke ich meine Lippen auf die deinen. Mich durchstoßen kleine Stromschläge, als sich unsere Lippen berühren.  
Sanft streichelst du mir über die nackte Brust. Meinen Kuss erwiderst du genauso stürmisch. Es tut so gut, deine Nähe zu spüren, dich zu riechen und zu schmecken. Ich vergesse alles um mich herum und lasse allmählich von deinen Lippen ab, um deinen Hals zu liebkosen.  
Meine Hände wandern unter dein Shirt und schiebe es hoch. Erst streichle ich über deine muskulöse Brust, dann ziehe ich das Shirt ganz aus und werfe es hinter mich auf den Boden. Meine Zunge wandert nun über deine Brust und spiele mit deinen Brustwarzen. Deine Hände liegen an meiner Taille und verkrampfen sich leicht. Dann ein tiefer Seufzer von deiner Seite: "Oh, Kai!!"  
Anscheinend gefällt dir das, denke ich lächelnd. Langsam ziehe ich dich zum Bett hinüber und drücke dich dort sanft nieder. Ich küsse dich immer noch. Oh, du schmeckst so gut...  
Wieder stöhnst du auf, als ich nun deinen Bauchnabel umkreise. Immer weiter wandere ich mit meiner Zunge nach unten. Dein Stöhnen wird immer lauter.  
Bis ich dir ruckartig die Shorts ausziehe und sie neben das Bett werfe.  
Langsam schlängle ich mich wieder an deinem Körper empor. Wieder nehme ich deine Lippen in Beschlag. Lecke dir sinnlich über die Lippen, die du bereitwillig üffnest. Nun stecke ich meine Zunge in deinen Mund, auf der Suche nach deiner Zunge. Endlich habe ich sie gefunden und umschlinge sie. Du versuchst das Gleiche bei mir und es entbrennt ein feuriges Zungenspiel.  
Einen Moment lang passe ich nicht auf. Du nutzt diese Gelegenheit und legst mich auf den Rücken. Jetzt sitzt du über mir und grinst mich an. Dein Gesicht kommt meinem immer näher. Ich schließe die Augen, in Erwartung auf noch so einen heißen Kuss. Doch du flüsterst mir verführerisch ins Ohr: "So, jetzt will ich aber auch mal meinen Spaß haben." Als ich das höre, löchle und entspanne ich mich.  
Leicht fährst du mit deiner Zunge über meinen Oberkörper. Warme Wellen der Lust durchströmen meinen Körper. Mein Stöhnen wird immer lauter. Oh, Tala, hör nicht auf.  
Du scheinst zu spüren, wie erregt ich nun bin. Langsam ziehst du mir die Boxershorts aus. Jetzt liege ich vollkommen nackt unter dir. Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, doch du lässt es gleich darauf verschwinden, als du mit der Zunge leicht über meinen steifen Penis gleitest.  
Ich muss mich zusammen reißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Strecke mich stattdessen dir immer mehr entgegen und kralle die Hände recht und links neben mir ins Bettlaken.  
Deine Zunge wechselt nun stetig von meinem Oberkörper zu meinem Penis. Mir wird immer heißer. Mein Blut kocht und auf meiner Stirn bilden sich kleine Schweißperlen. Hör auf ... Koi!, will ich rufen, doch ich bekommen nur ein weiteres Stöhnen über die Lippen. Du machst mich noch vollkommen verrückt!!  
Das letzte bisschen Kraft raffe ich in mir zusammen und drehe nun dich wieder auf den Rücken. Während ich wieder etwas Luft holen kann, ziehe ich dir nun auch die Boxershorts aus.  
Auch dein Glied ist steif. Es hat dich also genauso erregt, wie mich.  
Genau wie du gerade eben bei mir, mache nun ich dich richtig heiß;. Auch auf deiner Haut bildet sich nun langsam ein hauchdünner Schweißfilm. Ich lecke darüber. Es schmeckt salzig und deine Haut ist heiß. Sehr heiß.  
Als ich merke, dass du es auch bald nicht mehr aushälst, drehe ich dich schließlich auf den Bauch.  
Es erregt mich nur noch mehr, als ich deinen Po berühre.  
Vorsichtig dringe ich nun in dich ein, mache aber sofort halt, als ich merke, dass du Schmerzen hast. Koi ... ich will dir nicht wehtun. Unsicher blicke ich dich an. Du schaust über die Schulter in mein Gesicht und lächelst mild: "Ist schon gut," flüsterst du. Ich nicke und dringe tiefer in dich ein. Diesmal muss es ziemlich weh getan haben. Du unterdrückst nur mit Mühe einen Schrei, der sich dann aber in ein lautes Stö;hnen entwickelt. Jetzt weiß ich, dass du keine Schmerzen mehr hast, sondern nur noch Lust empfindest. Genau wie ich.  
Vorsichtig bewege ich mich in dir, werde dabei aber immer schneller. Meine Hand liegt auf deiner Taille, die andere streichelt immer fordernder dein Glied.  
Du fühlst dich so wunderbar an. Am liebsten will ich, dass das hier niemals aufhört.  
Deine Wörme und deine Lust erregen mich immer mehr. Auch du stehst kurz vor dem Höhepunkt.  
Noch ein, zwei Stöße und ich komme!  
Fast gleichzeitig mit dem meinigen begann auch dein Glied zu zucken. Gemeinsam stöhnen wir laut auf.  
Erschöpft ziehe ich mich aus dir zurück und sinke neben dich auf das Bett. Glücklich lächle ich dich an, das du prompt erwiderst. Dann kuschelst du dich an meine Brust und schläfst in meinen Armen ein.  
Ich lege meinen Kopf gegen deinen und schlafe auch ein.

Plötzlich öffnet sich knarrend die Tür und ich wache auf. Neben mir liegt kein Tala. Dazu kommt, dass ich noch angezogen war.  
War das nur ein Traum?, denke ich und zwicke mir in den Unterarm. Es tut weh, also bin ich jetzt wach. Dann war es ein Traum!  
Ich setze mich auf und schaue zur Tür. Ich erkenne Tala, der leise die Tür hinter sich schließt...

**Ende**


End file.
